


"Let's Go Away Somewhere."

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

They were just going out for dinner, Izzy somehow managed to rope him into it. And so there he was, going out with them. He never expected this to happen. He never expected to be laying on the concrete, losing blood at a freighting speed. It was all happening so fast. One second they were being attacked by a couple of demons, and then he’s bleeding. The only thing going through his head is, “I never told Magnus how much he means to me. How much I love him.” He’s in such shock he doesn’t even think of drawing a rune until Clary is by his side drawing one on. One to stop blood loss, and heal wounds.

“Hey, Alec, you with me?” She asks. “Stay with me, okay?”

Alec nods his head as he feels himself healing. The rune is working, he’s going to be okay. He’s going to be fine. He feels like crying in relief. Everything is going to be fine. All he can think of is seeing Magnus, being held in his arms. Kissing him. His scent…

“Alec, you okay?” It’s Izzy this time.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Alec replies as he stands up, Izzy helping him.

“You don’t look so good.” Simon says.

“I’m fine.” Alec says with a glare to the vampire. “I need to get to Magnus’s.”

Izzy smirks. “Okay big brother. We’ll help you get there.”

…

“Magnus?” Alec calls as he walks into the apartment.

“In here.” Comes Magnus’s reply.

Alec follows his boyfriend’s voice to his study/library, and finds him rushing around putting ingredients together. Alec smiles at the sight, and leans on a bookcase.

“I’ll be right there, my dear Alexander. I just have to finish up this potion for a client. Why on earth someone would want to poison a-“

Alec laughs at Magnus’s grumbling. “It’s okay. I can wait.”

Magnus looks up and is about to say something snarky no doubt when he sees the state that Alec is in. His shirt is have torn, and there’s blood and ichor all over. His eyes widen and he drops the werewolf hair, running over to Alec.

“By the Angel, Alexander what happened? Are you okay? Oh my…” Magnus mumbles as he looks over Alec, trying to determine where any injuries are.

Alec smiles at Magnus’s concern and reaches out stopping Magnus’s hands with his own. “I’m fine. Clary drew a rune.”

Magnus stops his frantic searching as Alec reaches down and cradles his cheeks in his hands. He gently moves Magnus’s face toward his own so that their eyes are locking. “I’m fine.” He repeats.

Magnus’s eyes go soft, as he smiles with Alec.

“You know, you can kiss me if- if- if yo- you want t-to.” Alec says mirroring the words Magnus said before their first kiss, with obvious less finesse.

Magnus smile widens as he leans forward to meet his boyfriend’s lips. It starts out gentle, but Alec gets a little rougher, a little greedier, and Magnus is most certainly not complaining as he parts his lips, giving Alec access. Alec groans as he takes the invitation.

“Magnus.” He breathes between their lips as he finds himself trapped between the bookcase and Magnus. “More. Please.”

Magnus half smirks, half smiles as he starts kissing along Alec’s jaw, toward his neck.

“By the angel, Magnus!” He gasps out surprised as Magnus leaves a sizable hickey on his collarbone.

Magnus smiles and pulls away to look at his Alexander. He’s sweaty and breathless. Magnus smile widens as he leans in and kisses Alec passionately once more.

“We should probably stop, Alexander. Unless you’re ready to go further?” Magnus asks as he finally pulls away, cupping Alec’s cheek.

Alec opens his eyes, “Y- Ye- Yeah. Yeah, okay. I- uh…”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Alec nods his head, his eyes dazed as Magnus quietly readjusts his pants. “I- I was going to ask you s-s- something.”

“You can ask me anything, I’m an open book.” Magnus replies.

“Let’s go away somewhere.” Alec says his eyes wide and bright, hopeful, and nervous.

“Why, Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.”

“Is that a yes?”

Magnus leans in closer and says, “Where ever you want to go, I will go.”

 They both smile.

“But I’m going to have to get someone to watch Chairman Meow while we’re gone. Hopefully Raphael isn’t busy.” Magnus says as an afterthought.

Alec chuckles lightly, and pulls Magnus into another kiss.


End file.
